Yo-Kai Mimikin
Yo-Kai Mimikin & Snottle is the 4th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 2 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Betty: I can do a pretty good impression of Emily. Emily: I'd like to see you try. Betty: I think I'm so great 'cause my family's rich and I get all these fancy things. Emily: Is that what you think of me! Nick: Impressive. Betty: I could try and do you, "examines Nick" nah, way to hard. Nick: What?! Max: Not true, it's super easy. Emily: Sure it is, Nick's really average, it'd be impossible. Mat: What's wrong with being average! {Theme Song} and Max are walking home; Nick turns towards Max Nick: How 'bout that impression now. Max: Sure, "clears throat" yo-kai meal, summon my friend! Nick: Um... Max: Time for Jibanyan! Whoosh. Nick: That's not funny at all. "searches" Whisper: "flies in" What are you doing? Nick: There's gotta be a yo-kai doing these bad impressions. Whisper: I honestly don't think- Nick: There! Mimikin: I copy, copy that! Max: And now an impression of the lumpy marshmallow. Whisper: Not again. Max: I think I know all the yo-kai when in reality I don't. Nick: That's pretty accurate. Whisper: No, that's nowhere near accurate! Nick: Who is this jokester? Max: Let me just check my yo-kai pad, "pretends to search" Ah! It's Mimikin, this yo-kai likes to do horrible impressions. Nick: I see, thanks Max. Max: No, no, I'm Lumpy Marshmallow. Whisper: Stop calling me that! Nick: If it makes you feel any better, I'll summon a yo-kai, to stop Mimikin. Whisper: Not really. Nick: Boyclops? Whisper: How about we summon, Robonyan? Nick: Why? Whisper: Trust me on this one. Nick: Ok, yo-kai medal, summon my friend! inserts the medal and summons Robonyan Robonyan: How can I help? Mimikin: Master? Robonyan: Gone back to bad impressions I see. Mimikin: I'm very sorry. Nick: They know each other! Whisper: I told you this was a good idea. Robonyan: You'll be punished for not using the lessons I taught. Mimikin: I'm very sorry. Robonyan: Mimikin shall no longer be a problem. Nick: Thanks, Robonyan! Robonyan: "opens portal" We'll be back! drags Mimikin with him through the portal Nick: That was weird. Whisper: At least I have a new medal. Max: Where am I? "Screen closes on Max with a confused expression, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: Another day at school. Max: "picking nose" Hey, babe! Nick: OMGosh! That's gross! Max: What? Nick: You're picking your nose! Max: No I'm not. Nick: Yes you are! Whisper: "files in" Calm down, it's probably a yo-kai. Nick: You're right, "searches" there! Snottle: Snotty. Nick: What is that? Whisper: Snottle, he makes people pick their nose. Nick: Gross. Snottle: So snotty. inserts the medal and summons Jibanyan Jibanyan: How can I-oh no. Nick: Jibanyan, this yo-kai is disgusting and needs to be stopped. Jibanyan: Not again! "attacks Snottle" Leave us alone! Nick: Nice. Jibanyan: "attacks Nick" Never summon me when dealing with Snottle! Whisper: I forgot how much he hates Snottle. "Screen closes on Nick with a bruised face, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Max Forester *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Whisper *Jibanyan *Robonyan *Mimikin *Snottle Episode Recap Nick: Now it's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Mimikin and Snottle Cut to purple background: Whisper: I'm Nick and I think I'm so cool! Nick: "picking nose" Ha ha, you're so funny. Jibanyan: You freaks get outta here! uses paws of fury of Mimikin and Snottle, sending them flying Jibanyan: So annoying. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures